Somewhere in Time Came You
by Allie-2003
Summary: They didn't know that Godric's Hollow had a time warp sending Hermione into the past 20 years. The Marauder's years. There she meets with James and his friends, eventually falling in love with a certain werewolf. Will Hermione ever get back to 1997?
1. Chapter 1: Godric's Hollow

**Title: Somewhere in Time Came You**

**Author: ME! (Woo the story juices flow again)**

**Summary: They didn't know that Godric's Hollow had a time warp sending Hermione into the past 20 years. The Marauder's years. There she meets with James and his friends, eventually falling in love with a certain werewolf. Will Hermione ever get back to 1997 and will every thing still be the same when or if she goes back? **

Chapter One: Godric's Hollow 

Everyone says that things happen for a reason. I didn't believe that until I fell both times. You see I fell in love with a man, that in my time was my teacher, my best friend's stand-in uncle. In his time he was one of four troublemakers, yet an outcast just like me. I come from two worlds, the one I was born in and the one I came back in time to. I, Hermione Jane Granger, am a time traveler.

The man I know in my time was like a father to me, the best professor I had ever had. But in his time however, He was my meant to be. My everything. This is our story…

**Before—1997**

Hermione stared at her best friend Harry Potter as they sat at the Burrow with their other best friend, Ron. They were sitting in Ron's upstairs bedroom to escape Ron's mother, Molly, who was trying to get everything ready for the up coming wedding. Bill's nuptials to Fleur.

Harry and Hermione had been fighting about Harry's decision to leave his friends behind when he was to go to Godric's Hollow to begin his quest to find the Horcruxes. (Yet again) Hermione had made a promise at Dumbledore's funeral and by Merlin she was going to keep it. That had been two months ago.

Dumbledore… The one man we had all trusted… was gone. He had died that summer because of Severus Snape, our once Potions professor, and for our sixth year our Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. Harry and Snape had never gotten along (which is an understatement) but knowing now that he had killed the one man, other then Sirius, Harry had trusted the most; Harry was determined to kill him right after he killed Voldemort. I say his name with out fear because even though he was a great and powerful dark wizard in both times, I do not fear him any more. For I have confronted him many times, Past and what I call present. But more on that later.

"What do you mean 'I have to do this alone'?" she asked staring into Harry's emerald green eyes. "We told you that we were coming too." Ron added glaring at Harry for the tenth time today. Harry however glared at Hermione.

"I have to do this alone." He repeated. Ron frowned and then spoke his mind hoping not to infuriate Harry yet again. These days Harry could be right headstrong, if he wanted to.

"You aren't going it alone. If you are it will be over our dead bodies." Ron said crossing his arms then looked startled as Harry jumped to his feet.

"That's what I am afraid of!" Harry nearly shouted making Hermione jump. As always, she was the rational one, perhaps the only one that could make Harry come to his senses.

"Harry…" she said quietly, "We aren't going to die. For one thing Ron is almost as stubborn as you are." She grinned slightly at the glare Ron sent her way. "For another, you taught us how to defend ourselves. We won't die." She grimaced at the pained look on Harry's face as he thought about it.

On one hand Hermione was wrong he knew it. If they went with him they could get hurt or worse even be killed. On the other, they could end up finding all of the horcruxes and defeating the Dark Lord together. Harry sighed. He cared about Hermione most of all and didn't want her to get hurt. He had been struggling with his emotions about her ever since fourth year. He would never admit it but Harry loved Hermione Jane Granger probably ever since he met her on the train. Now, on the other hand, he also had been struggling with his emotions about Ginny as well, Ron's younger sister and Harry's ex. He sighed looking at Hermione, who was looking at a book. What on earth was he going to do anyway? Giving in as he always did when Hermione was determined to have her way, he stared at his friends.

"Fine. You can come along. I'm leaving the day after the wedding." He said. Hermione just beamed.

The wedding went off with out a hitch unless you include Fred's rather lame, but amusing attempt to make the guests and Bill think that he had lost the rings and clearly annoyed the women especially Mrs. Weasley, who gave him a tongue lashing to end all tongue lashings. George just snickered behind the scenes clearly glad he wasn't the one who pulled the prank. Though he was the one who suggested it.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry were getting ready to say their goodbyes the following day when Molly was seeing them off before they apparated to the Hollow. The older woman nearly burst into tears when it was Harry's turn to hug her.

"OH! Harry be careful! If you get into trouble contact the Order right away. No waiting. We will all be on guard. Take care of the others too… I'm counting on you." She said. Five minutes and many hugs later the trio was getting ready to apperate out of the Burrow to Godric's Hollow.

Every one was waving as the three friends took their places next to each other, with a faint pop and Molly calling out "BE CAREFUL!" they disappeared. Six seconds later they reappeared in a deserted graveyard next to a large griffin statue. On the bottom part in clear cursive, yet slightly faded, said Potter.

In the distance not far where the three people stood staring at the name, stood two ghostly figures of a young man and woman.

"Its time Lily, she'll be arriving soon. I wonder how he'll take it." The man said smiling at the three figures. The woman named Lily grinned at her husband.

"If he's anything like you James, my darling, he'll pitch a wild fit and act without thinking." The man named James glowered at his wife then started to chuckle.

"I did do that didn't I?" he said still chuckling. "I wonder how it will happen?" he pondered. Lily sighed at her impatient husband.

"Well, dear, we will just have to wait and see." She said smiling. Her friend was coming back to them.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were staring at the Potter plot marker. Hermione fought back tears for her friend as Harry, also watery eyed started searching the gravestones of his families' resting places. So many names he didn't know. So many faces he would never see. Harry felt darn right depressed.

"Well, I guess we start by finding Mum and Dad's grave. I've been waiting to talk to them again... well for the first time seeing as I probably never spoke to them back when I was a baby. " Harry sighed and trudged through the many Potter stones until he came to a double stone located in near the rear of the plot.

Lily Rae Evans Potter

1960-1981

Wife to James

Daughter to Rick and Diane Evans and sister to Petunia

Loving mother to Harry James

Hermione smiled at the last line of the engraving. This was what Harry needed to see. She knew it within her heart.

James Galahad Potter

1960-1981

Son of Maurice and Moiré Potter

Loving husband of Lily

Caring father of Harry James

Harry's eyes went wide at his father's middle name. What were his grandparents thinking? Sure he was a brave knight and everything but still… he glanced at his friends whose eyes were also on his father's middle name.

"G-Galahad?" Ron smirked… " And I thought Billius was bad!" Ron exclaimed. Harry snorted.

"Be nice Ron. I'm sure they had a good reason." Hermione scolded as she was trying not to giggle. Harry knelt down next to his parents' stone and stared at the names still trying not to burst out laughing at his father's middle name. Going serious again Harry cleared his throat.

"Hi Mum… Dad… It's me Harry. I guess it's been 16 years since I last talked you even though I don't remember ever talking to you." He paused and wiped a tear from his eye. "I'm on a mission. I have to kill Voldemort, and to do that I have to get rid of parts of his soul. Its creepy really I don't know where to begin. I thought I'd start here." He said. Looking at his friends he went on. "Oh! These are my best friends in the whole world Hermione and Ron. They forced me to bring them along. I guess I'm kind of glad they did though cause it will help me find them even faster. I hope." Harry finished talking for the moment and just sat looking at the eagle atop the grave. Going on he said. "I don't know if you know this but so many people are gone: Sirius, Dumbledore and so many others from school. That's because he's back at full power." Harry looked at his watch surprised he had talked for a very long time. It was time to go. Not wanting to leave his parents, but knowing he had to Harry looked at his friends.

"Ready to go aren't you, Harry?" Hermione asked smiling. He nodded said his goodbyes and got up stroking his mother's name one more time.  
"Let's go find the house." He said then paused. "I guess what I mean is what's left of the house." He said sheepishly. Hermione and Ron smiled.

Making their way through the town Harry glanced at the place where he lived as a baby. It was unusual to see the place where he never got to grow up. The people were obviously muggles and didn't seem to notice that him and his friends were lost and looking for a place that didn't seem to exist to them.

"Here it is!" Harry exclaimed when they reached the end of what seemed to be a fifteen-mile walk. The house was in ruins. Several rotting boards surrounded what used to be a bathroom and other rusting pipes stuck up in various places. Hermione imagined a large house with several rooms on the main floor and stairs (which were still there though several steps were missing boards). She imagined Harry's room. Small yet roomy with a crib next to the window, a changing table and a mobile above the crib. A Quidditch them/ed bedroom with snitches and quaffles. A perfect bedroom for a baby wizard.

"Wow! … It's not what I expected." Harry and Ron said at the same time then looking at each other and grinning. Hermione noticed a couple of trees in the background which led the way to a path in to the woods surrounding the rear of the house. It would have a nice place for Harry to grow up.  
"I'm going to take a walk." She said suddenly as if she were thinking of something else. Ron and Harry nodded as she left them and started walking toward the woods as if something was dragging her.

**Then—1977**

James and his best friend Sirius Black were playing a simple game of Quidditch. Simple because they were just tossing the quaffles James had nicked from the Quidditch pitch at Hogwarts.

"Oi! Galahad… did you hear something… or rather someone?" Sirius asked suddenly as a faint scream filled the space around the house.

"Now that I think about it I did." The raven-haired boy said rolling eyes as Sirius had once again (for about the tenth time today since he had told his friend his middle name early that morning out of sheer dumbness on his part) what the G stood for in his initials. He would be teased about this for the rest of his seventh year. What a great year this would be… He sighed.

"I wonder what it was?" he added.

What it was would change his life. But James didn't know that.

**Before—1997**

Hermione wandered into woods towards the center and looked around. It was amazing. The woods were untouched by the blast that totaled the Potter house.

"Its so beautiful!" she said breathlessly as she continued on her walk. She came to a fork in the path. One was a well-beaten roadway that seemed to be used a lot over the years. The other was rather ragged and over-grown. She took the latter seeing as she remembered the poem by Robert Frost from her elementary days before she went to Hogwarts. Shrugging she slipped off the sweater had pulled on and wrapped it around her waist. Boy was she stupid. As she rounded a bend in the road she saw a rather shimmering wall… well not quite a wall. She could see the other side yet the shimmering thing was still there. Tilting her head she shrugged letting her curiosity get the better of her. She touched it.

She started to spin. Faster then she could of imagined. Thinking that she would spin forever, screaming no less, she suddenly stopped and landed rather ungracefully on her bum. Groaning at the pain, she looked around. She was still in the woods yet she wasn't. Where was she? Did she just get kicked to the other side of the "wall" or was she thrown back into another dimension? Walking unsteadily towards the light through the trees, which, she hoped she would find Harry and Ron. Instead she found to black-haired boys. Did Ron dye his hair? She thought to herself… Harry is here but where did Ron go?

"OH Harry I'm so glad I found you!" she said running up to him not realizing she looked a complete mess… Wait a minute Harry didn't have his scare. And his eyes… they weren't green. This wasn't Harry!

"You aren't Harry are you?" She asked tilting her head at the boy who looked so much like her friend.

"Damn straight! I'm not this Harry character you mentioned. The names James Potter… and you are?" He asked motioning her to introduce herself.

"What year is this?" she asked avoiding the question until some of her own were answered. She had just noticed the other black-haired boy standing next to James. JAMES! Oh no! Oh no… Harry's dad! This soo isn't good. She thought to herself.

This is the year 1977 my dear and before you ask who I am I'll tell you. The names Sirius Black." He said to looking proud that he was quicker to answer his friend. Hermione gasped.

"OH this isn't good!" she said sitting down hard on the ground putting her head in her hand. Not good at all!

WOW! Its been a while.. hasn't it? Several years at least… I've pretty much given up on the other stories. They didn't interest me and I lost all my work when my computer died. . But any way Hope you like the story Figured that the typical time travel wasn't good enough for my attempt at one but feel free to express how you like the way I handled her going back into time. Toodles Allie


	2. Chapter 2 Stuck in the Past

**OMG! You people are amazing! I haven't done this in over a year and yet you welcome me back like I was never gone! -sobs- Well I'm going to actually reply to reviews this time around… its something different for me XD.**

**First of all I'm glad you all like it. I'm rather fond of it myself. It is just bound to get better!**

**xtotallyatpeacex: XD I know I have issues with spelling and grammar I'll try better in the future Might as well call me the grammar error and spelling error Queen!**

**ShyMoonlight: Rather proud of the intro myself. I've got several of my friends threatening to shoot me if I don't finish the next chapter soon.**

**kewie351: I KNOW! I wanted to make Hermione more human and all instead of the "OMG! I'm a bloody know it all! Love me! LOVE ME!" I just see her more humanish then the other stories I've read. Though making Herm feel stupid was just the start. -Shifty eyes-**

**Read and review! Enjoy! -Allie**

_**Chapter Two: Stuck in the Past**_

_I couldn't believe that this had happened to me. Here I was 17 years old and caught 20 years in the past. Not to mention with two dead people... Okay so they weren't dead at the moment but where I came from they were dead. I felt so stupid. I wanted to die. But for reasons unknown to me... I didn't. I just went to Dumbledore…_

---

Hermione sat at the two boys' feet her head in her hands. James and Sirius stared at her. She looked so worried and upset. They started to move to her to make sure she wasn't hurt. But being slightly wary of her sadness (and not so sure of what powers she possessed) they stopped when she looked up at them.

"Are you sure it's 1977?" She asked James hopefully. He nodded and she sighed. So it was true… Hermione Jane Granger was in the past and there was probably no way to get her home. If only… "Who's the headmaster at your school?" She asked Sirius. OH Sirius! I missed you soo much. _If only Harry was here. He wouldn't believe his eyes. His father and his godfather in the same place… Together. Alive. And they are both damn ornery._ She thought with a grin. Sirius cocked his head like he would, as she remembered, as Snuffles.

"Albus Dumbledore… Why? Also what the hell are you grinning at? Do I have something in my teeth?" he asked irritated. Hermione's smile left her face. Dumbledore was here! She had to get to see him soon! Before… before she said anything irrational. Anything that could change the future! Sirius looked at the busy-haired girl. "Now that you know who we are and who our Headmaster is… Will you bloody well tell us who the hell you are?" He said tapping his foot. Hermione had to suppress her giggles and said with an almost straight face as James looked exactly like his friend. Cranky!

"Well I suppose you can call me Hermione for now. I need to see Dumbledore as soon as possible… Though I'm not exactly sure what I would tell him. After that I'll give you my last name." She said smiling kindly. The smile didn't reach her chocolate eyes. James and Sirius thought she looked scared. Was she lost? What had happened to her to make her clothes torn? What exactly was she wearing? They didn't seem to recognize her clothing. It was different then what the girls wore… like it was from a different era. Only James Potter and Sirius Black wouldn't put two and two together for several months yet.

"Right!" They said together. "Have no fear, my dear, for Padfoot and Prongs are here!" Sirius finished with a wide grin. James rolled his eyes. That stupid line! After reading that bloody book, (Yes Sirius did read a book gasp), he couldn't stop saying it. Instead of saying anything to Sirius about it he looked at 'Hermione'.

"Do you know how to apparate?" He asked. "Padfoot and I just passed our test." When she nodded then shook her head. He looked confused. "Well which is it? Either you do or you don't." He finished frowning. Today they all seemed to be frowning a lot. Hermione shrugged.

"I do… It's just that I don't think I should being as of now I'm not registered with the Ministry. If I did I could be in a great amount of trouble." She said deciding whether or not she wanted to get to her feet. The ground was hard and her bum was beginning to hurt. Oh no! She's not a rule breaker… It's another Moony! James thought then came to a decision.

"Right-o! You can do a Side-along Apparition with either Siri or me. But first I have to go tell Mum where we are going." He said with a nod. Hermione shook her head wildly.

"Oh no! Don't tell your mother that I appeared illegally on your property. Just tell her that you are… are going to Diagon Alley or something." She said and her hand flew to her mouth. What was she saying? Watch it Herm! You might reveal that you know too much. Remember you're a lost girl. You don't know where exactly you are. She thought to herself. James and Sirius once again stared at her. She shrugged.

"If I can I'll tell you later. Better tell your mum that you are leaving." She said pointing to the house in the distance. It was just like she imagined it would have been. James nodded and left almost sprinting towards his home.

---

1997 several hours after traveling to the past

---

"Where is that Hermione? She should have been back by now." Ron wondered aloud as he stared at the forest. Harry meanwhile was thinking the same thing. He was getting worried.

"Maybe we should contact someone?" Harry said. "Your Mum or someone from the Order. What about Lupin?" Ron shrugged.

"Its up to you, Harry."  
"Lets go to Lupin." Harry said with a final nod at Ron. Something was terribly wrong. The two boys apparated out of Godric's Hollow hoping to find answers.

---

1977

---

Sirius stared at Hermione. He was obviously suspicious of the girl.

"Who the Bloody Hell are you?" He asked again with an eyebrow raised. Hermione sighed. The Sirius she knew wouldn't be so wary of other people. Though she couldn't blame him this time around. What would of she done if someone appeared at the Burrow when she was with Ron? Embrace them like a long lost friend? Not likely.

"I'm just someone who needs to see Dumbledore. I got lost along the way." She just said. Apparently the boy didn't buy her story.

" Uh-uh I don't think so. You know too much to be a muggle about the Wizarding World and it appeared to me and most likely Prongs that that you know us even though I'm pretty sure I would remember such a pretty face." Hermione rolled her eyes at Sirius attempt to flirt with her. This was the Sirius she knew and had heard about from him and Lupin. Godric! Lupin was here! What was she going to do if she returned to the 90s and saw him? Would he remember her from his school days? She might never know now that she was here. _Sure I just had to convince Harry to take Ron and I along to look for Voldemort soul! Sweet Merlin this is so not good._

James rushed back to the two people to find them staring at each other. What exactly did he miss? Maybe he didn't want to know!

"OK then Mum knows we're leaving. Now lets go to see Dumbledore!" James said suddenly excited that he was leaving home. Sure he loved the Hollow but one did tend to want to go other places.

Sirius nodded and held out his to help the young lady up.

"Come on then, lets get this over with. Aye?" he asked. Hermione sat there for a second and grabbed Sirius's hand and heaved herself off the ground.

"Here we go to Dumbledore… Blah, blah, blah, blah, I don't know the words to this song cause I'm making it up as I go!" Sirius sang cheerfully in a highly off-pitched singing voice. Hermione stared at Sirius as he skipped ahead of James and Hermione. (Yes skipped)

"Is he always like that?" she asked James.

"Alas my dear... as much as I would like to say no, I cannot lie to you. He is of course that way most of the time… a complete idiot! " He said sighing at his friend. Sirius started skipping around the two other people around him. James just smacked him upside the head as he passed.

"Bloody Hell… OW! Prongsie was that for!" Sirius asked rubbing his head. James knew how to make a person pay attention… you just smack them. It worked all the time with Sirius, Peter, and sometimes Remus.

"Making a fool out of yourself in front of a stranger." James said as Hermione giggled. Dear sweet Merlin, do you mean I have to put up with them? No wonder Sirius wished James was still alive. James, Sirius you both were nuts when you were 17. Hermione thought to herself as the guys bickering at each other as she looked to the heavens.  
"OI!" Hermione shouted catching their attention. "If you two children would stop arguing like two married people.. We could be going to sort out my…um… problem." She finished. The boys just stared at her.

"We DON'T act like a married couple, thank you very much." Sirius protested. Hermione just smirked.

"Whatever you say Sirius." She retorted. James however protested with a pout.  
"We do not!" he said glaring at her. "Come on you can apperate with me." Hermione nodded and stepped up to James. With a pop they apparated to the outskirts of Hogwarts and entered the castle grounds with Hermione breathing a sigh. She was home again.

--

Making their way to the Headmaster's office was quick seeing as James and Sirius had been there thousands of times. Hermione too knew her way but just let her new friends show her. If she did go alone they would have been wary of the girl they were warming up to.

"Now we find the password." Sirius said as Hermione had muttered something along the lines of lemon drops. The gargoyle leapt away making Sirius and James stare at the bushy haired stranger in their company.

"Don't ask," she said climbing on the moving staircase. "I'll be back as soon as I can. Make yourselves comfortable," she said turning and grinning at the yet again shocked faces that were James and Sirius.

Shaking her head as the door closed she waited with growing apprehension as she moved towards the griffin knocker on the Headmaster's door. Sighing she raised her hand and went to knock on the door when a voice sounded from inside.

"Enter, my dear child!" Dumbledore said as Hermione began to shakily open the door.

_To see Albus Dumbledore again was like seeing the sun after a long dark night. He was alive in the seventies and with him here I felt safe again. I stared at his wise old face for several moments before realizing why I was in his office to begin with. For a moment I had thought that I was in 1997 and he hadn't died…_

"How can I help you? Miss…" Dumbledore asked looking over his half moon glasses.

"You can call me Hermione Granger, Sir. I think… I came back into the past... seeing as the people I came here with are… are dead. But I won't tell you anymore. I don't want to change the past more then I have to being as I'm pretty sure I can't go back." She said biting back the sob that threatened to escape her mouth. Hermione had just realized that she might never see Ron or Harry again.

"Miss Granger… I understand that you don't want to change the future more then you have to but I must know one thing. Where were you when you came back into time?" Dumbledore asked his eye twinkling. "When I say where I mean when in time."

"1997 Sir. I went 20 years into the past via a shimmery wall-thing. I was with my friends Ron—" She paused when Dumbledore stopped her with a hand.

"No need to say last names dear. First names are good enough." He said simply.

"Ron and Harry. We were at Harry's birthplace and I wanted to go for a walk and well I ended up here." She finished her brief account on what happened and Dumbledore nodded.

"I see… Miss Granger… would you like to go home?" He asked staring at her with his ice blue orbs bearing into her like he always did when Ron Harry and her were into trouble.

"Very much, Sir. I'm sure Ron and Harry are probably acting with out thinking since I've been gone for several hours. Who knows what irrational thing they could do." Hermione said looking with hopeful eyes at her once Headmaster. She was seeing a lot of once alive people today.

"Well, for now you will have to attend your 7th year here in 1977 until the professors and I find a way to get you home. In the mean time you can call yourself Hermione Grant. Miss Granger— Grant do you have anyplace to stay for the remaining of the summer… I suppose not do you?" He asked. She shook her head. I'm sure I can work something out with Mr. and Mrs. Potter for you to stay there for the next month. I assume Mr. Black and Mr. Potter came with you?" Hermione nodded. Dumbledore nodded too and started writing a letter to the elder Potters explaining that a exchange student arrived early and he was hoping she could stay with them until school started, then hailed over Fawkes to deliver the message to James's parents. A few seconds later the phoenix returned with a reply and Dumbledore smiled. "Moiré was at the house and agreed that you can stay the two months when our school session starts. I'll send a pouch of money along with you so you can buy all the necessities when you go to Diagon Alley. Don't worry Miss Grant; we have a fund for students who are unable to… pay for school supplies." He said as Hermione opened her mouth to protest. Sighing Hermione nodded and turned to Dumbledore and smiled.

"Thank you Professor, I appreciate everything you are doing to me, its not everyday someone would ask a boys parents to take in a young stupid girl from the future and precede to give her money to attend your school. It's more then I can ask for Professor." Hermione smiled her first genuine smile as she walked down the stairs and the door opened to James asleep and a slightly drooling Sirius, also asleep. Smirking Hermione went over to James and Sirius and nudged Sirius in the ribs with a toe.

"Merlin's Beard Mummy! Don't make me take Ballet…oh it's you…" Sirius said jumping up causing James to wake up and burst into laughter.

"Mummy?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow.  
"Ballet?" James asked still laughing. "That's almost as bad as Mum telling me I had to ditch my attempts on Lily and having to marry Snape." He looked around as if to be embarrassed that he said that. Sirius snorted and raising his eyebrow. "What? It's a reoccurring nightmare!" James added innocently. Hermione giggled.

"Riiight Prongs. Whatever you say… So what did Dumbledore have to offer?" Sirius asked Hermione. "Did you get everything sorted out?"

"Uh huh… I'll be staying with James for the rest of the summer. Dumbledore is really a nice person." She said shrugging.

"Cool! SLUMBER PARTY! Now tell us your bloody name." Sirius was persistent. Hermione never knew anyone more stubborn the Harry or Ron.

"Hermione Grant. I'm a foreign exchange student..." She said rolling her eyes. "Now lets get back to James's house I'm getting hungry." She said as the boys got up and she followed them out of the school. The next two months were going to be long ones.


	3. Chapter 3: On the Train Again

Chapter Three: On the Train Again

_I couldn't believe how fast the summer went by with James and Sirius there to share it with me. Sure, Sirius was a little wary of me, but later on in the year I ended up doing something that would change his opinion of me. Mr. and Mrs. Potter were wonderful, they had kind of reminded me of Ron's parents. Like Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Potter treated me like a daughter, even though I wasn't. I'll always be grateful that Dumbledore asked if I could stay there, because with the Potters and Sirius, I felt safe._

_Soon it was time for us to go to school. That was the fateful day I met Peter Pedigrew, Snape, and of course, that day I met Remus Lupin. I won't say that it was love at first sight but I will say that it was a very strong first impression. I know now that without his being my friend at first we never would have experienced what we did in the time we were together. _

-1997 A Few Hours After Hermione's Disappearance-

Remus Lupin was sitting in the kitchen of his late-best friend's former residence. It now belonged to his other late-best friend's son and was currently being used as his former employer's Order of the Phoenix, a protection of a sorts for the wizarding world against Lord Voldemort's followers and the Dark Lord, himself. It was very confusing to keep track of that kind of stuff. Remus was thinking of the woman who made him so forlorn and distant, yet after twenty years he still loved her with all his being. Hermione Grant was of course long gone having disappeared nearly eighteen years ago. Remus sighed. He could still remember her face, her long, yet bushy brown hair, and her deep chocolate eyes. Why after all these years was she still in his head? He was with Nymphadora . . . excuse him, Tonks . . . now. Yet, he still dreamed that Mione, as they called her, was still with him. Why did she have to tell him those things, those things that made him believe that he was worth the air that he breathed . . . even when he transformed into the beast that was part of him? She had still left him without a word.

-Flashback 1981-

_Remus sat with Hermione on his lap in the apartment they shared. He grinned as she snuggled against his chest. She had finally agreed that the fact that they couldn't be apart for more then 12 hours in a day was a really good reason to move in together._

"_Mione? Do you truly love me? Everything about me?" He asked as she looked up at him as if to say ' Do you really have to ask, you fool?' She sighed and turned to face him straddling his legs between hers._

"_Remus John Lupin! Do you seriously have to ask me that bloody question? Here I thought you were at the top of our 7th year class at Hogwarts. I've _told _you this so many times, but if I have to I'll say it again: It isn't what the person is, that makes them great, its how they treat others. And you, my Darling Remus, are the best kind of person there is. Your becoming a werewolf every month is just an . . . an inconvenience. Yet it doesn't make me love you less. Being with you makes me feel whole, just as being with Lily makes James . . . as for Sirius . . . if riding that blasted motorcycle of his makes him feel whole then I'm happy for him because he's happy. As for me . . . Being with you makes me feel as if I haven't a care in the world." She finished her speech by crawling back onto his lap and promptly started sighing again, this time however, she sounded annoyed that she had to tell him these things._

-End Flashback-

Remus chuckled remembering that day. Since Sirius had bought that flying motorbike of his, Hermione refused to let him convince her to take a ride with him. It was about three weeks before James and Sirius persuaded him to propose to her. Or rather force him to. That was also four weeks before she disappeared. Four weeks before Harry was born. He never knew why she left because she was the happiest she had ever been when James flooed them to tell them Harry James Potter was on the way.

Speaking of Harry, the tall, raven-haired boy skidded into the room. Not long after that, Ron ran in stopping just before he hit Harry head on.

"Professor! Hermione disappeared while we were at the Hollow!" Harry and Ron panted together.

" Boys, what on Earth are you talking about? And I told you before its Remus, as I am no longer your teacher." Remus said frowning. Then it hit him. Hermione Granger and Hermione Grant were one and the same. Why didn't he realize it before? Hermione Grant had arrived at about the same time Hermione Granger disappeared. The woman who brightened up his life twenty years ago was the girl that was his all time favorite student. No wonder she acted like she knew of his curse and why she didn't care. Surely Albus knew about this. He would have told Sirius and him about this . . . Or would he? Albus was the kind of mentor that would keep things from you if it would hurt you. Look at how he handled Harry waiting nearly six years since the boy entered the wizarding world to tell him that the whole weight of the world rested in the young man's hands.

And Sirius! He had to have realized that the two girls were one and the same. He spent more time with the three kids than, Remus, himself did. If Sirius wasn't dead. . . and he knew abour it Remus would have killed him himself.

"Hermione's disappeared! She went for a walk in the woods and never came back. We didn't know what to do. And seeing that you were here was the first thing we could think of." Harry said looking panicked.

"Don't worry boys. Hermione is safe. I am sure of it. She's traveled back in time . . . to . . . to . . . take care of some things. As for getting her back I am sure that's nearly impossible to do at the moment. But we can try. I'll talk to Minerva and see what she has to say about this. But for now, there is . . . there is nothing we can do."

"Gone back?" Ron asked with a wide expression on his face.

"In time?" Harry finished for him. "How far back in time has she gone?" He asked narrowing his eyes at Remus. He didn't quite believe the idea that she was gone possibly for good. Though until Remus confirmed his suspicions he wasn't going to trust his gut feelings.

"If I understand right . . . I believe she's gone back nearly twenty years ago . . . I'd say about June . . . perhaps early July. Her name back then was Hermione Grant. She bunked with James, Sirius and Mr. and Mrs. Potter. She was . . . was a really good friend, but she disappeared the day Harry was born . . . " Remus broke off and got up and left the room to let the news sink in.

After Remus left Harry looked around to Ron, whose mouth was hanging open slightly.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Ron asked Harry closing his mouth only to open it again.

"How should I know? Godric . . . Hermione . . . In the Seventies . . . Those poor hippies have no clue what's about to hit them." Harry said with a small smirk at Ron, who burst into laughter.

Outside the kitchen . . . Remus leaned against the wall and sighed. Things were happening. He just hoped in the end Harry and Ron would accept the loss of their friend . . . Because Remus never did.

**-1977- September- **

The summer went by fast for James, Sirius, and Hermione and soon it was time for them to return to Hogwarts. Hermione was nervous beyond measure. She and James had become fast and to Sirius close friends. She guessed it was because he reminded her of Harry. As for Sirius and Hermione, he tended to tolerate her and didn't quite trust her. That bothered Hermione to the point of asking James if she had done anything to offend him. James had just chuckled and pulled Hermione to his side.

"No, you aren't doing anything wrong. Sirius . . . Sirius tends to have a problem trusting people. His parents made it hard for him to confide in anyone other then Remus, Peter and myself. Don't worry about it much, Hermione. In time he will learn to trust you." He said ruffling her hair. Still Hermione was uneased.

The time' had come for the Potters to send the three students off to school. Mrs. Potter was going to be taking them early since she was going to visit a friend in a town nearby at noon and didn't want to have to hurry. James, the newly appointed Head Boy, was a bundle of energy when he, Sirius, and Hermione arrived at King's Cross and walked through the barrier. Hermione looked at Sirius with a raised eyebrow.

"Does he always get hyper before the train leaves? She asked looking at the said hyper-black-haired boy. Sirius just grinned at her.

"It's just because he knows Lily is Head Girl . . . plus the fact that it's our last year." He said as the subject of their quick and rare conversation scanned the platform as if he was looking for something . . . or perhaps someone.

"Lily?" Hermione asked looking perplexed for a moment before the name hit her. Sirius was talking about Harry's mother. "So . . . How long has James fancied this Lily-person?" she asked with a smirk.

"Only since he hit puberty. It's sad really. Lily loathes him." He said as a voice spoke behind them making Hermione jump and Sirius scream like a little girl.

"Lily doesn't loath James, she just highly disapproves of the way he acts." Turning around Hermione got her first look at a young Professor Lupin. _REMUS . . . Remember to call him Remus! _Hermione thought to herself.

"Moony! Sirius said on a gasp. "Do that again and I'll have to knock you to the ground." he added, his features narrowing into a glare. Hermione nearly burst into laughter.

"Sorry Padfoot . . . didn't mean to scare you that bad." Remus said grinning at Sirius. "Oi! Who's this?" He asked looking at Hermione as if noticing her for the first time.

"Exchange student . . . Hermione Grant, meet Remus Lupin. But to us he's Moony." James said coming back over and clasping Remus on the shoulder.

"Or Fluffy . . ." Sirius added making Remus glare at his friend.

" It's a pleasure to meet you." Hermione said haltingly. It was strange to meet the young man that would be a teacher in the future. _Never mind that Hermione . . . think of now, not later._ She thought to herself.

"You too . . . " he said then turned to grin at James. "So any sign of our new Head _Girl_?" He asked teasingly. James just sighed.

"Nope. I doubt she'll be excited to see me though. Like Padfoot said, she loathes me." he said his voice a little disappointed.

Hermione smiled a little sadly to know that she was being pushed back into the background.

Sure, she was the new girl, but honestly she was hoping to get to talk to James and Sirius a little before she made friends of her own. Going off to sit on a bench not far from the guys she was able to see the students that started entering the platform with their parents. She wished she could see hers again one last time. She scoffed to herself. What the hell was she thinking she wasn't going to _ever_ see her parents again and she knew it. Looking up as a tall, gangly, semi-greasy-haired teenager walked through alone she gasped as she recognized a younger Snape. Not noticing the girl the boy looked right at the Marauders and frowned turning the opposite way escaping their notice. Hermione looked down at her hands, which were clenched into fists. This was the first time that she had seen him since the day Dumbledore had died. Looking at his younger self made her want to retch.

"Hey, Hermione!" a rather loud voice carried across to her. The young girl looked up to see James walking over. "Whatcha doing over here by yourself?" he asked sitting down next to her.

"Oh . . . um . . . you both were greeting your friend. I didn't want to be in the way. Don't worry about me that much, James. I'm fine over here." She said giving him a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Don't give me that Hermione. I would think that living with me for two months would have made you know me better than that. Besides the train will be here in a couple of minutes. Come back and join us. Moony won't mind." he said pointing at his two friends. Hermione shot him a look with a raised eyebrow.

"Sure Remus wouldn't mind . . . but I think that Sirius would though . . . you can't ignore it, James . . . he doesn't like me all that much. He doesn't hide it all that well. And _don't _forget Remus . . . he didn't even say hi." She said trying not to sound all that sad about it. James smiled sadly but didn't deny what she said.

"Please, Hermione come back and join us. I don't want you to be alone on your first day of school. It's just not right." James said giving her a small pout. She smiled and nodded but didn't say anything but got up and waited for him to do the same. After he did, she followed him back over to his group of friends.

"Look who decided to join us again." James said to the others pulling Hermione next to him. Remus nodded in her direction and Sirius just grunted. Hermione looked at James with a raised eyebrow as if to say 'See I told you so'. James frowned.

Hermione shrugged as the train pulled up and the group of four grabbed their things to board the train.

_Now I know what you are thinking . . . Sirius and Remus totally ignored me the first day of school. But they didn't trust me completely. I don't blame them. James, however, was an angel. He treated me like his parents did. Well, okay I was more like a sister then a daughter to him . . . but anyway . . . _

_I also met Lily that day. Now the stories I had heard about Lily Evans weren't any thing like the girl, herself, she was. Lily was kind, caring and very open to me at the first moment I met her. Yet like the others . . . She didn't trust me all that well either . . . _

_To tell you the truth . . . I'm not sure anyone did, even Dumbledore. I know now the reason that I wasn't trusted. Back then, it either was kill or get killed so to speak. Voldemort was in the highlight of his powers and it was dangerous even for us students to go to Hogsmeade._

Hermione stared at the passing scenery. The boys were yakking 20 miles a minute about their summer. She, however, was fine being left alone with her thoughts. About a half an hour later James came into the compartment and sat down heavily and sighed. Sirius looked at him with a roll of his eyes.

"What now Jamesy? Lily do her best to ignore you? Poor Galahad! You're supposed to be a great knight . . . instead, but you're a great knot." He said as Hermione snorted. During her stay with the Potters Sirius had bugged poor James about his middle name constantly. She, however, had to act surprised about it, seeing as she had visited James and Lily's grave the day she had gone into the past.

"Sadly, she ignored me the entire time we were walking back from the meeting. But," he said perking up a bit, "When I mentioned Hermione here she started asking questions about her." he said grinning at the girl who was ignoring them. "OI! Hermione! Earth to Mione! Look at me I'm talking to you, woman!" James said poking her in the shoulder. Looking at him he saw the sadness in her eyes and gave her a warm smile. "Come with me, Mione, There's someone I want you to meet." he said tugging on her hand. Remus and Sirius gave each other a look that clearly said, 'Not again! James is going to kill himself' as Hermione grudgingly followed him out of the compartment.

"Merlin's Beard, James, where in bloody hell are you taking me?" she asked little worried knowing the way James was, outside the compartment James looked around trying to find the way he wanted to take her.

"Shhh I'm trying to think of where I'm going . . . She said she was toward the front of the fourth car . . . Ah yes . . . this way Mione." he said pulling her toward the front of the compartment.

"James . . . can I ask who _she _is?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow. James ignored her and tugged at her hand. "This way! Come on . . . four-fifty . . . four-fifty-fi-Ah here . . ." he stopped suddenly and Hermione ran into his shoulder.

"Umph! James... where- Oh!" she said as he opened the compartment to reveal a group of what looked to be seventh year girls. The one Hermione was looking at had the shocking green eyes that Harry had inherited from his mother. _This must be the illustrious Lily Evans. She's lovely._

"Potter... What?" Lily looked confused for a moment then saw Hermione peeking behind James's shoulder and a look of acknowledgment lit the girl's face. "Oh! I see . . . Be right back, girls. Head Girl stuff." Lily said smiling at her friends. Getting up she followed James out of the car toward the back of the train. Hermione just followed the two Head Students toward the luggage compartment.

Once there James opened the door and let the two girls in then shut the door. Lily looked at Hermione with interest. Hermione was looking at James. He was looking at Lily waiting for her to say something to him or Hermione. Unable to take it any more apparently James spoke up.

"Lily Evans, Hermione Grant. Hermione, this is the one and _only_ Lily Evans. Hermione stayed with me and my parents for the summer." James said making the introduction. Hermione smiled and held out her hand to the redhead.

"Its nice to fin . . . uh meet you, Lily. I've heard a lot about you from James, Sirius, and Remus . . . All good things . . . kind of . . . sort of . . . Yeah all good." Hermione faltered making Lily smile.

"Potter said that the new exchange student was different but I don't mind. It's wonderful to meet you too. Potter dotes on you . . . it makes me-well we can talk about that later. That is if you'd like to." She said with a shrug of her shoulders. Hermione shot James an annoyed look. James, however shrugged. She fought the urge to smack him upside the head.

"I'd love to, I mean what new kid wouldn't want to make friends. Um? What I mean is I'd like that." Hermione said smiling.

"Right, that's good . . . Um . . . Lily?" James interrupted the girls to look at the redhead. Lily looked at Hermione like she was going to shoot sparks out of her wand . . . "I was wondering . . . would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me this first trip?" He asked. Hermione was surprised to find him looking a little pathetic and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm going back to our compartment, James. I'll see you later, Lily?" she asked the Head Girl. Lily nodded quickly then grabbed her arm.

"Don't leave me alone with him. He'll drive me mad . . . Please?" She whispered in Hermione's ear. Hermione sighed leaned back over toward Lily.

"Why don't you give him one chance to prove he isn't the biggest git in Hogwarts? He's actually quite pleasant to be around." She whispered back. Lily stared at James for a second. Then turned to Hermione and nodded.

"All right, Potter . . . You get _one _chance to prove to me you've changed and then we'll go from there. I'll go to Hogsmeade with you on our first trip." She said and James grinned at her. Hermione was once again pushed into the background as they walked Lily back to her compartment. Hermione had snuck into their compartment without James noticing. She shut the door, turned around and grinned as the now three boys stared at her. Peter Pedigrew had joined the group sometime after they had left. She looked at Sirius.

"I'm warning you now. James is going to be one happy camper when he gets back, which should be any moment. He's gotten Lily Evans to go out on one date with him . . . so act surprised when he gets back here." She said sitting down next to Sirius and Remus. Just then the last member of the group came in. James looked like he was on the moon. Settling down next to Peter he looked at Hermione and gave her a big grin.

"I don't know how you did it, Mione but I want to _thank you_ from the bottom of my heart." He said leaning over and hugging her. "Hermione here went and somehow convinced Lily to go out with me." he said sitting back.

"What? How on earth did you do that?" Sirius turned to looked at the only girl in the group.

"I have my secrets." she said. Then leaned toward Sirius and grinned. "I'll tell you later." she whispered. For once Sirius was actually talking to her. She was surprised. Sirius just smiled at James, who was looking out of the window with a loopy grin on his face. Hermione smiled. _And it starts. _She thought as she pulled out a book and started to read.

_The time went by fast on the train. James, Remus, Sirius and Peter were making a lot of noise. I, however, was the only quiet one in the entire car. I look back now and smile as I remember Peter joking around with his only friends. I also look back to the scenario in my third year when Harry, Ron and I learned the truth to how Lily and James died on that Halloween night and look at my pictures in disgust. How could a boy, who was shy and kind to me and our friends, turn on those same friends and turn them in to the darkest man on the planet. If I were to ever meet Peter again, I would . . . Well I don't know what I'd do . . . I know that if I go back I'd want to hunt him down and do him in . . . probably after I beat him down with my fists. I'd also want to ask him questions about why he did what he did. Those questions are always in my mind._

After the sorting was done, the feast was starting. Hermione and the others were eating and the boys were getting up to no good. It had all started when Sirius made a snide comment to James about Severus Snape.

"As much as I loathe seeing Snivelus," Sirius had started looking at the back of the other boy's head. "His greasy hair makes it all the while." Hermione was starting to see why Remus had said in her third year . . . Sirius liked to bait Snape. He was getting a real kick out of seeing the pathetic-looking boy turn into something that looked, in her mind like a greasy-faced tomato.

"Why's that, Padfoot?" James had asked looking over toward the object of their fun. Hermione had looked over to Remus, who gave her a 'what can you do, you can't kill them' shrug. As Hermione looked into Remus' eyes she felt a slight spark within her as he stared at her. She then felt a tingle down her spine.

" 'Cause eventually his pillow will get so greasy that he might fall out of bed and injure his already empty head." he finished as James burst into laughter. Snape, tired of getting picked on, started toward the Gryffindor table to put an end to it. Hermione not wanting a scene put a hand on James' shoulder. James looked over at her and smiled one of Harry's famous 'let's do this' smiles. Sighing she went back to eating but was really getting ready to intervene if it came to that. As Severus walked over James and Sirius were whispering together. Hermione looked toward Lily and rolled her eyes. Lily smiled.

"Honestly!" she said looking at James and Sirius and huffing as she turned right back to her plate. James had heard her mutter something that sounded like, 'immature dolts'. He placed a hand on Hermione's stopping her mid muttering rant.

"He's been a thorn in our side since first year... you'll see why in a moment. He apparently wants to meet the new Gryffindor. If he gives you any trouble you can leave him to us, okay?" he was giving her an all _too_ innocent grin.

"Fine... but if you say one more horrible thing to him I won't talk to you for the rest of the year... and NO that's a not a promise." she looked at Peter, Remus and Sirius. "That goes for the rest of you too." she said glaring. James looked rather scared at that thought.

"But _Mione_! He's a pain in the _ass_!" James whined again. "He lives to torture us. He's a two-faced _Slytherin. _He's also greasy."

"James... I don't care what he is... when he comes over _try _to be nice... for me just this once?" Hermione pleaded.

"Fine... Sni... uh Snape... what can I do for you today?" James asked faltering as the Slytherin came up to him and his friends.

"I'm here to warn you Potty... that this year I won't call for any pranks and bullshit. By the way, I'm Severus Snape... You would do nicely if you didn't hang out with Potty and his gang... they corrupt you."

Hermione bit back the retort that she wanted to say to him. Snape could drown in a toilet for all she cared. Yet she wanted to _try_ to be kind to the boy. "I'm Hermione Grant. Thanks for the warning about James and the boys, but I choose my _own _friends and I'll stick by those friends if anyone tries to mess with them. You'd do kindly to remember that. Mess with my friends... and you'll be answering to me." she warned. Snape grunted and returned to the Slytherin Table just in time for Dumbledore to make his final comments about the beginning of the year. James and the other three boys stared at the bushy-haired girl. She was tough even though she'd been through a lot in the last couple of months.

"Now that we are stuffed to the proverbial gills, I want to make a few announcements for the start of term. Our younger students, would do kindly to stay away from the Forbidden Forest as would our older students, would remember that also." he stared pointedly to the Marauders. Hermione felt something like deja vu. Dumbledore did the exact same thing to Harry, Ron and her. "As for our new staff please give welcome to Professor Amara Gibbly. She will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts." he waited for the students to stop clapping politely for the new professor. As if he knew when the clapping would stop he continued. "You older students may have noticed the absence of one of our students and a new face in the crowd. Margaret MacKenzie of Slytherin is studying abroad in Salem's Academy for the Gifted for her final year of schooling. We would also like to give welcome to a new Gryffindor student. Please greet Hermione Grant. She came from Beauxbatons, in the south of France, you may notice she speaks impeccable English as she was born and raised here in Great Britain yet chose to go to France for her schooling and had the opportunity to study for her last year here at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said. Hermione was impressed that he had come up with a rather good story for her reason of being here at Hogwarts as well as sending a student to America so she wouldn't be suspected of stowing away from her family or some other thing. Hermione listened to James and Sirius whispering about Margaret Mackenzie. She had known her daughter, Caitlin, from Hogwarts. The girl was a year older then Harry, Ron and her. She was a Hufflepuff.

"Margaret's not going to be here this year?" James said looking disappointed. Hermione had a good feeling that he was sarcastic. "Damn . . . where am I going to go to find a good laugh? Other then Snivels there." He said grinning. Hermione rolled her eyes. Sirius too looked sorry that the girl was gone.

"Salem Academy for the Gifted Sluts should be the true name of the school. How many men did she supposedly sleep with last year? Ten? Twenty? Two hundred?"

"_Sirius!" _Hermione looked offended. Sirius looked at her with sympathizing eyes.

"Hermione, that girl was the biggest hussy on this side of the Atlantic Ocean. She'd sleep with anyone."

"Even _you?_" Remus asked with a smirk.

"Oh _ish."_ Sirius said with a roll of his eyes.

"Still, You shouldn't say that about Salem. Its suppose to be the best school in America. Besides," she said going along with Dumbledore's story. "It was a choice between there and Hogwarts. I didn't want to go far from my parents and before they... uh died... I was debating after their insistence to go to Salem." she frowned. She didn't know what else to say if anyone asked about her parents. James placed a hand on top of her's.

"Sorry, Mione... We didn't know about your parents. Why didn't you tell Mum or Dad? Or even me?" he asked looking disappointed that she didn't confide in him.

"I didn't think it was important." she said simply. James just looked at her blankly.

"Not important... Hermione you can't honestly think that your parents dying isn't important. It would explain a lot about your turning up at the house looking a little worse for wear and very thin." he said and Remus looked at James oddly.

"What do you mean turn up at your house Prongs? I thought she was placed at Godric's Hollow. Dumbledore didn't mention that she was a refugee of the war."

Probably because Remus didn't know Hermione as well as James and Sirius did, and he didn't think that she would want to be on everyone's pity list. So he just let the subject go for a later date.

"And further more, we ask that the Head Boy, Head Girl, and the Prefects show our First Years to their respective Common Rooms. With that I bid you all a good night." Dumbledore finished his speech. The Marauders and Hermione got up as James walked over to Lily and conversed quickly then came back over to the group of his friends. Nodding to Sirius and Remus, James hooked his arm through Hermione's arm and started leading her to the Entrance Hall.

"Let's go to the Common Room... I hope you like Red and Gold.. Come on new Gryffindor let's introduce you to our House." James said grinning as Hermione giggled, the mention of her supposed parents death long gone. Remus however took this time to look at the young woman. Granted he wasn't very welcoming to her at the train station. He wanted to try though. There was something about her that almost drew him to her. He was ready for a different year.

GAHHHHH I thought I lost this chapter... took me over a year to find it and get it finished. I thought that I would never do it... took me a month to get one part of the chapter done. Welll I hope you enjoy.. For my InuYasha story _An Office Affair _will be up hopefully before Christmas. And the next chapter of this story will be up sometime after that. Toodles- Allie


End file.
